CAMBION, Half Incubus and Half Human
by Acetaminophen Kwon
Summary: Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan, persetan dengan larangan Kris sebagai Ayah Iblis yang menjengkelkan. Dia rela melakukan membunuh Chanyeol hanya demi Luhan. Namun jika dipikir ulang, memang agak membingungkan mana yang harus dia pilih. Ibu yang dia sayang, atau gadis yang dia cinta? GS! HunHan, KrisTao. Update juga ya!
1. Chapter 1 : The Born of Cambion

**Notes** : Gue abis baca-baca majalah Liberty _(maaf sebut merek, abis ga nahan)_ punya Yesun-eonnie _(fyi, eonnie gue ada dua ; Kwon Ye Sun, 28th dan Kwon Ye Min, 22th. Btw, napa gue malah ngenalin eonniedeul gue? -_-)_.

Disitu, gue nemuin banyak iklan perdukunan (coret) sebuah halaman dengan judul 'Makhluk Halus yang Suka Kimpoi Dengan Manusia' wkwkwk! _(asli ngakak)_.

Disitu, disebutin salah satu monster cewek yang namanya Succubus, kalo cowok namanya Incubus. Yang bikin gue tertarik ya si Incubus itu. Soalnya, ada satu kalimat super nyentrik, "Bayi dari Incubus tidak memiliki detak jantung dan napas, namun bisa menangis seperti bayi normal pada umumnya. Setelah berusia tujuh tahun, mereka akan menjadi anak yang memiliki kekuatan Iblis." Hoot!

Dan monster terkutuk ini, entah gimana, berhasil memicu saraf-saraf otak gue buat melukiskan sebuah FF baru bergenre Fantacy yang ga bakalan kalah ama Princess Milk (?).

**Warning** : Harap siapkan centong nasi, daripada lidah sendiri yang kegigit.

**PS** : KrisTao-shipper, ada hadiah buat kalian di sini ^^

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Sepulang dari kuliah Kedokteran yang menguras seluruh energi di otak dan tubuhnya, Tao berjalan pulang menuju apartemen yang dia tempati sendiri di negeri seasing Korea Selatan. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang seperti model sekaligus sintal bagai penggoda, terbalut pakaian serba ketat yang memperjelas bentuk beberapa bagian khas wanitanya. Padahal, sama sekali tidak ada pria yang sedang gadis Huang ini dekati. Dia hanya mencoba untuk memakai apa yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Sampai di apartemen, Tao segera mengunci pintu, meletakkan tas ransel seberat balita yang telah membebani punggungnya di atas kursi depan meja belajar, menjatuhkan diri di ranjang untuk kemudian langsung tertidur.

Tanpa memastikan terlebih dahulu, sudahkah dia mengunci jendela di atas meja belajarnya.

Jendela persegi dari kaca bening yang bisa digeser itu terus terbuka pada malam hari ini, seakan tengah mengundang makhluk astral manapun untuk masuk dan menerjang si pemilik apartemen yang menggairahkan.

Dan makhluk astral yang tertarik melakukannya, berasal dari jenis Incubus dengan nama panggilan Kris.

Meski tampan _(sangat, malah!)_, namun keberadaan sepasang sayap hitam besar dan dua tanduk hitam besar di atas kepalanya adalah perusak penampilan. Membuat pesona menawan yang bisa dia tunjukkan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan.

Kris memang terlihat seperti seorang pangeran. Hanya saja, sayap dan tanduk itu merupakan simbol kepemilikan Iblis yang nyata. Agar tak mengganggu, segera saja dia menggumamkan mantra-mantra tertentu agar sayap dan tanduknya dapat bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu.

Sesungguhnya, Tao tidak pernah tahu, jika kelak dia harus menyerahkan kehormatannya sebagai gadis murni nan perawan, kepada seorang Iblis.

Karena, Kris sedang ingin memiliki keturunan dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Tao menggeliat. Sentuhan dingin meraba permukaan kulitnya tanpa henti, terus meliuk layaknya ular, kemudian menyengatkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan sekaligus menggetarkan getar nikmat di sarafnya. Membuka mata perlahan, gadis cantik itu benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan sosok aneh macam apa yang sedang _menimpanya_.

Secara harfiah, siluet pria itu memang sungguhan _menimpanya_. Menindih tubuhnya tanpa busana, mencumbu bibirnya dengan kuat dan rakus seperti lebah, sembari terus melancarkan sentuhan-sentuhan intim yang terasa dingin namun malah membuat Tao _kepanasan_.

Kolaborasi dingin dan panas ini memang aneh, namun saat dirasakan, nikmatnya akan melebihi hal terbaik apapun di dunia.

"Yak! Kau, s –siapa?" Saat bibir itu lepas dari bibirnya, sembari memicingkan mata penasaran, Tao berusaha keras untuk bisa bertanya dan menangkap tampilan pria ini menggunakan lensa matanya sendiri.

"Kau bisa menyerukan nama 'Kris', di setiap desahanmu..." Bisikan parau yang sarat akan gairah tertahan berhasil melelehkan gendang telinga kiri Tao.

Mata Panda yang indah itu membulat. Dadanya bergemuruh keras seakan terjadi badai di dalam sana. Sentuhan, suara dan_ (yang terakhir namun terpenting)_ wajah pria di atasnya ini sangatlah menghanyutkan dirinya dalam perasaan tidak terduga bernama cinta.

Sentuhannya kulit Kris yang dingin begitu menggairahkan hingga Tao menggigil sensual. Suaranya yang berat dan dalam sangatlah jantan sekaligus seksi, menembus langsung ke sanubari Tao seperti peluru panas berkecepatan tinggi. Dan wajahnya, sangatlah tampan bagai pahatan seorang Dewa. Meski kondisi kamarnya sedang gelap, Tao berterimakasih sebanyak mungkin pada sinar bulan yang telah bersedia menerangi sedikit bagian dari wajah Kris untuknya.

"M –Mungkinkah kau, malaikat?" Meski usianya sudah dua puluh tahun lebih, sesungguhnya Tao hanyalah gadis polos yang masih memiliki jiwa anak-anak dalam dirinya.

Tersenyum separuh, Kris kembali meraup bibir Tao yang begitu mungil namun menggoda seperti bibir kucing. Ciumannya sangat menuntut, kuat dan menyenangkan. Akal sehat Tao benar-benar lenyap dibuatnya.

Entah sejak kapan semua pakaiannya luruh ke lantai, yang jelas Tao tidak tahu. Karena, yang dia ketahui untuk saat ini, hanya bagaimana caranya agar sentuhan, suara dan tubuh Kris tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Karena Tao, sudah jatuh cinta secara instan kepada Kris. Tanpa tahu, jika pemuda itu adalah seorang Iblis Incubus yang keji dan mengerikan.

Iblis tampan itu, sedang berusaha menjadi satu tubuh dengannya.

Setelah cukup lama menikmati setiap inchi kulit halus Tao, akhirnya Kris membuka selubung rahasia gadis itu. Membelainya perlahan hingga dia gemetar, kemudian memasukinya perlahan hingga Tao sinting dibuatnya. Pergerakan begitu lambat dan suhu tubuh Kris yang terlalu dingin, nyatanya mampu menumpulkan semua saraf di area kewanitaan Tao dengan kenikmatan.

Tao menjerit keras saat ujung dari diri Kris berhasil langsung menemukan titik kelemahannya. Iblis tampan itu tersenyum, kembali menumbuk sisi tadi secara telak, keras dan lebih cepat meski Tao tidak memerintahnya.

Karena dia, bisa membaca pikiran Tao semudah orang Korea membaca huruf Hangeul.

Mereka menyatu dalam cinta sesaat dan gairah satu malam yang terlalu indah dan nikmat untuk disesalkan. Mengikuti ritme malam yang sunyi, saling berkejaran dalam tarian erotis yang paling terlarang baik di neraka maupun surga manapun di seluruh jagad raya.

Saat puncak hasratnya tiba dan tumpah di dalam diri Tao, Kris menyempatkan diri untuk memeluk gadis itu erat, mengecup pelipisnya yang lembab oleh keringat lalu membisikkan kalimat sederhana yang tidak akan pernah gadis Panda itu lupakan selamanya.

"Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu, Huang Zitao..."

.

.

.

Setelah malam itu, Tao bangun tidur dalam keadaan utuh seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Menyesali kenapa dirinya harus bermimpi seindah itu, dia merenung di sisi ranjang selama beberapa menit.

Tao kemudian bangkit dan membersihkan diri demi menghadiri kuliah pagi. Meski suasana hatinya berantakan dan semangatnya redup, itu sama sekali bukan alasan masuk akal yang bisa dia pakai untuk membolos _(Karena, kuliah Kedokteran sangat mahal dan dia tak mau menyia-nyiakan uang dari orangtuanya)_.

Sembari berjalan cepat dengan gelas plastik berisi Caramel Macchiato yang dilengkapi sedotan, Tao berusaha menerobos kerumunan pelajar dan pekerja lain yang padat memenuhi jalanan kota Seoul.

Sampai di kampus, tanpa perlu mengadakan interaksi dengan mahasiswa lain, dia segera menduduki bangkunya sampai kelas dimulai.

Seseorang duduk di sampingnya tanpa permisi. Awalnya, dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Namun, ketika pemuda tampan berambut pirang itu menepuk bahunya, Tao segera memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kris."

Tao benar-benar merasakan dunia sedang memberinya anugerah. Karena, telah membuat seorang pemuda yang kemarin telah menarik hatinya, kini berada tepat di sisinya.

Itu memang Kris, _benar-benar_ Kris. Si Iblis Incubus tampan yang kemarin memadu cinta bersamanya.

.

.

.

Kris dan Tao banyak mengobrol. Entah mengenai diri mereka, lingkungan perkuliahan, materi kuliah yang rumit serta berbagai hal lain. Pembicaraan mereka sangat menyenangkan, saling menyambung dan tidak meninggalkan berkas bosan.

Setelah beberapa minggu di awal perkenalan, bahkan sudah banyak orang yang mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Beragam pujian berhasil Tao dan Kris terima akibat kecocokan mereka satu sama lain _( dari yang "Kalian seperti Boneka Ken dan Boneka Panda yang menggemaskan!" sampai "Anak kalian nanti setinggi apa?! Kalian seperti sepasang tiang yang berpacaran!")._

Ya, mereka memang serasi, seakan ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh. Tao sama sekali tidak menampiknya, apalagi Kris. Sehingga, satu bulan setelah berteman, mereka meresmikan hubungan percintaannya. Layaknya pasangan kekasih pada umumnya, Tao dan Kris pun tinggal bersama. Melewati setiap siang dengan manisnya makan bersama, dan menikmati setiap malam dengan panasnya tidur _bersama_.

Dan satu bulan kemudian, Tao merasakan tubuhnya sedikit membesar dan setiap pagi dia harus muntah darah. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menendang-nendang di dalam perutnya hingga di sebuah mata kuliah perempuan cantik ini jatuh pingsan karena kesakitan.

Setelah diperiksa oleh Dokter, Tao dinyatakan hamil. Sebagai mahasiswa Kedokteran, otomatis dia terserang keheranan yang luar biasa. Mana ada ciri-ciri kehamilan yang seperti ini? Tao malah sempat mengira jika dirinya menderita kanker usus.

Namun, hasil pemotretan USG yang menunjukkan gumpalan kecil di dalam rahimnya, membuat dia bungkam dan hanya bisa menangis bahagia.

Karena Tao, benar-benar senang bisa mengandung anak yang merupakan buah dari cintanya dengan Kris.

Saat Kris tahu, dia tidak kalah senangnya dengan Tao. Saking girangnya, dia sampai memeluk kekasihnya erat, mengecupi seluruh wajahnya kemudian menggendong tubuh sintal itu menuju ruang makan sementara dirinya sibuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk makan malam _'calon ibu'_ anaknya.

Incubus tampan yang telah menyamar menjadi manusia selama beberapa waktu itu tersenyum, menyadari keinginannya sebentar lagi akan terwujud. Yakni, memiliki anak dari gadis yang dia cintai.

.

.

.

Kris adalah tipe pria super jantan yang sangat pendiam –_semua Iblis lain tahu akan hal itu_. Dia tidak banyak bicara, namun sekalinya bicara, dia bisa mengutarakan kalimat yang sangat mengejutkan. Seperti saat ini, ketika sepuluh bulan berlalu sejak dirinya bersetubuh dengan manusia tak berdosa bernama Tao.

"Aku menyesalkan ini. Untuk apa aku memiliki seorang anak, jika itu berarti membunuh seorang gadis yang kucintai?"

Buah dari percintaan mereka yang hanya sebentar namun penuh kesan itu, adalah seorang bayi laki-laki tampan nan menggemaskan yang sedang berada dalam gendongannya. Rambutnya pirang _(seperti Kris)_, matanya bulat berhiaskan iris biru besar, sementara bibirnya sangat mungil _(seperti milik Tao)_.

Bayi yang baru lahir itu memiliki kulit yang terlampau pucat, melapisi semua pembuluh darahnya yang tak berdenyut serta hidungnya yang tidak bernapas. Meski secara medis lahir dalam keadaan 'mati', namun dia masih bisa membuka mata dan menangis keras seperti sekarang.

Akhirnya, Kris memang mendapatkan apa yang dia mau _(yakni keturunan dari seorang manusia)_. Hanya saja, imbas dari keberadaan bayi ini adalah, ketidakberadaan Tao.

Ya, Tao meninggal tepat setelah si bayi lahir beberapa saat lalu.

Sejak masih berada di dalam, bayi ini memang telah menghisap sari kehidupan Tao secara perlahan. Dan ketika dia lahir, energi yang dia perlukan sangatlah besar sehingga menghabiskan sari kehidupan sang Ibu. Jika sari kehidupan habis, berarti nyawa Tao pun melayang pergi.

"Kebaikan hatinya, seharusnya bisa membawa dia ke surga. Namun, karena kau telah menodainya, maka jiwa Tao akan hancur menjadi debu dalam lima menit ke depan. Tidak ada surga atau neraka manapun yang bersedia menerima korban dari Iblis Cubus seperti kita." Jessica Jung, Succubus cantik yang berdiri di sebelah Kris dalam wujud seorang suster itu memberi sedikit pencerahan –_yang malah menyebabkan si Incubus tampan semakin terpuruk._

Memandangi perempuan cantik yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit, dengan kardiograf di sampingnya menunjukkan garis lurus, membuat Kris nelangsa. Dia tak bisa kehilangan Tao, tidak mau! Dia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada gadis seimut Panda itu dan dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang yang dia cintai lenyap meninggalkannya selamanya.

"Tapi, kau masih bisa melakukan Penyimpanan Nyawa, Kris-oppa."

Kris segera menatap wanita pirang itu penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Caranya?"

"Kau hanya tinggal berjanji, dengan putramu ini sebagai jaminannya. Katakan pada pemimpin Iblis Cubusace, jika Tao dihidupkan lagi, kelak anakmu akan menjadi Cambion yang tidak akan pernah mencintai wanita seumur hidupnya."

Kris menatap Jessica dengan ragu, kemudian segera dibalas anggukan yakin oleh pemilik wajah dingin nan cantik laksana Barbie itu.

"Apabila kau ingin Tao hidup lagi, hanya itu cara yang bisa dilakukan. Percayalah padaku."

Tidak ada pilihan lain yang bisa Kris jadikan pertimbangan. Menatap putranya yang terdiam, Kris menyelami iris biru bayi itu sejenak. Seakan tengah berkomunikasi secara batiniah, meminta ijin pada si bayi laki-laki untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai jaminan atas Perjanjian Setan lalu mengatakan bahwa ini semua demi yang terbaik.

Seakan mengerti maksud dari tatapan sang ayah, bayi tampan itu mengangguk. Tatapannya sangat polos dan memelas hingga Kris segera menjatuhkan ciuman sayang di keningnya yang lebar nan halus.

"Omong-omong, tidakkah kau ingin memberi dia nama?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin. Dia, akan menjadi Cambion paling kuat dan tegar di dunia. Semua Iblis, akan mengenalnya dengan nama, Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Balita cantik yang baru lima tahun bernapas di dunia itu tersenyum riang pada sang Ibu. Wanita cantik yang sedang menuang butir-butir sereal cokelat ke dalam mangkok berbentuk kepala beruang warna kuning itu pun membalas senyum anaknya melalui keindahan lesung pipinya.

""Ibu! Cepat, Bu! Luhannie harus segera keluar dan bermain salju!" Kedua tangan mungilnya bergerak antusias, sembari menjadikan sendok kecil kesayangannya sebagai mainan.

"Santai saja Nak, ini masih pagi!" Yixing mencubit ujung hidung putrinya penuh atensi gemas. "Luhannie boleh keluar, asal memakai syal dan sweater tebal. Mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk patuh, kemudian memakan sarapannya penuh sukacita.

"Xingie, apa kau sudah tahu kalau kita kedatangan tetangga baru?" Suho, Ayah Luhan yang tengah berkutat dengan koran dan kopi paginya, bertanya seraya tetap fokus membaca.

"Sudah." Yixing memasukkan kotak sereal Luhan ke dalam lemari, kemudian mendudukkan tubuh di sebelah suaminya. "Tapi sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengadakan interaksi apapun dengan mereka, Sayang."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap orangtuanya bergantian melalui sepasang mata Rusa miliknya yang bulat dan berbinar sementara pipinya menggelembung akibat sereal yang tak kunjung dia telan.

"Karena, mereka tidak terlihat baik. Ada aura gelap dan suram di rumah sebelah sejak mereka menempatinya. Sungguh, firasatku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan keluarga itu." Yixing menatap Suho dengan panik. Perasaan perempuan _(apalagi seorang Ibu)_ memang memiliki kepekaan tingkat tinggi.

"Mereka bahkan tidak layak disebut sebagai keluarga, Sayang." Suho tersenyum miring –_terlihat jelas sekali jika dia sangat meremehkan tetangga barunya_. "Kris Wu dan Huang Zitao tidak pernah menikah. Mereka hanya berpacaran, kemudian memiliki anak dan tinggal bersama. Apakah ini di LA? Astaga, dasar anak muda!"

"Parah sekali. Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita tidak usah berurusan dengan mereka." Yixing cepat menyimpulkan, tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan akibat dari ucapannya.

"Tetangga baru? Berarti, teman baru?" Luhan kecil larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri, yang begitu polos dan sederhana layaknya bocah kebanyakan.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Tubuh mungil setinggi seratus dua puluh lima sentimeter itu aman dan hangat dalam balutan celana panjang, sweater putih tebal serta syal biru rajutan ibunya sendiri. Si kecil yang sangat cantik itu sedang asyik memainkan butir-butir dingin salju di depan rumahnya seorang diri.

Luhan sedang libur dari sekolah taman anak-anaknya. Sekolah Luhan berada di pusat kota Seoul, sementara rumahnya ini terletak di Ilsan. Sehingga otomatis, teman-teman Luhan mayoritasnya tinggal di ibukota negara itu. Jadilah, setiap liburan seperti ini, dia harus bermain sendirian.

Hanya saja, hari ini ada hal yang berbeda.

Luhan, tidak lagi sendirian.

Seorang bocah laki-laki sedang berdiri agak jauh di depannya. Dia memakai celana pendek dan kaos hitam pendek berhiaskan lambang Pentagram di bagian dada. Padahal, suhu di Ilsan adalah minus lima derajat selsius. Tidakkah bocah ini akan mengalami _hipotermia_?!

Kulitnya hampir-hampir menyamai putihnya salju, rambutnya pirang terang seperti sinar lampu. Dan yang paling menonjol sekaligus menarik perhatian Luhan, adalah sepasang matanya yang menyala biru.

Dia, tampan sekali. Komposisi dan proporsi di wajahnya sangat sempurna. Pipi tembam nan halus, hidung tinggi, mata kecil yang tajam, serta bibirnya yang merah namun beku. Alih-alih manusia, dia lebih terlihat seperti Malaikat yang turun dari surga.

Atau malah, Iblis yang terjun dari neraka?

"Ada teman baru di sini!" Luhan memekik riang, kemudian berlari cepat menuju bocah tampan itu.

Terengah pelan karena lelah berlari, Luhan berdiri di hadapan Sehun sembari tersenyum penuh keramahan.

"Perkenalkan, aku Luhan!" Tangan mungil Luhan meraih tangan Sehun, menjabatnya riang tanpa meminta persetujuan si pemilik lengan lebih dahulu. "Siapa namamu?"

"Sehun." Meski aksen bicaranya seakan ditarik dan terkaku seperti orang cadel, entah kenapa nada yang dia gunakan terasa begitu dingin menusuk.

"Oke, Sehunnie. Yak, hari ini dingin sekali! Kenapa kau tidak pakai baju hangat?" Luhan menunjuk pakaian Sehun dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan tak habis pikir.

"Tidak dingin. Biasa saja." Balas Sehun singkat, jelas sekali jika dia merupakan seorang bocah yang pendiam dan tertutup.

"Sungguh?" Kedua tangan Luhan memegangi pipi Sehun, memuji ketembamannya yang menggemaskan, kemudian berseru nyaring. "Astaga, sedingin ini kau bilang biasa?! Dasar aneh!"

Pemilik rambut hitam sepanjang bahu itu melepas syal yang telah menghangatkan lehernya, kemudian tanpa banyak bicara segera memasangkannya pada Sehun.

Saat melingkarkan syal biru tua itu ke leher Sehun, wajahnya berdekatan dengan bocah tampan itu hingga si pirang merona dalam diam.

"Sehunnie..." Terus melingkarkan syal super panjang itu ke leher teman barunya, Luhan menatap bocah itu dengan penasaran. "Kenapa, warna mata dan rambut kita berbeda?"

"Aku.., _Albino_. Seperti Ayah." Sehun memalingkan wajah, berusaha keras menghindari mata Luhan yang setara magnet –_yang menariknya mendekat._

Aslinya, itu bohong.

Bangsa Iblis Cubus kan memang memiliki ciri khas berupa penampilan fisik yang sama seperti orang _Albino_. Kulit pucat, rambut pirang, dan mata sebiru api gas alam.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun sedikit sensitif jika menyangkut soal perbedaannya dengan anak-anak lain. "Sehunnie, jelek ya?"

"Eh? Tidak, sama sekali tidak!" Selesai memasangkan syal guna menghangatkan Sehun, Luhan segera menggeleng keras dengan lucunya. "Sehunnie sangat tampan, sungguh! Jangan marah, ya! Kan Luhannie hanya bertanya."

Dengan penampilan dan sifat seperti malaikat begini, sebenarnya tidak ada satupun orang yang akan sanggup marah pada Luhan.

Masalahnya, sederhana saja. Sehun hanya _setengah_ orang. Sedangkan _setengah bagian lain_ dari dirinya, adalah Iblis.

"Sehunnie marah." Sehun melangkah mundur, seakan tengah berusaha menjauhi Luhan. "Sehunnie tidak suka jika ada yang membicarakan rambut dan mata. Sehunnie tidak suka jika orang lain menilai hanya dari penampilan. Sehunnie pergi!"

Sehun segera berbalik dan melarikan kaki-kakinya meninggalkan halaman depan rumah Luhan. Menembus rintik salju yang jatuh seperti anak serigala yang kuat, bertahan di antara dingin seperti anak beruang yang tangguh. Membawa emosi yang menyala-nyala seperti anak tasmania yang pemarah.

"Yak! Sehunnie!" Luhan berseru, mencoba memanggil Sehun namun itu tidak berhasil.

Memiringkan kepala, dia tak sengaja teringat akan kegiatannya tadi. Yaitu, saat dirinya meraih tangan Sehun untuk dijabat.

"Yak, tadi saat kami bersalaman, kenapa tangan Sehunnie sangat kaku, ya?" Tangan-tangan cantik Luhan meraba pergelangan tangannya sendiri, merabanya dengan hati-hati hingga dapat merasakan denyut pertanda kehidupan di sana. "Sementara tangan Luhannie, masih memiliki getaran kecil, seperti ini."

Kemudian, Luhan kembali teringat akan saat ketika memasangkan syal untuk Sehun dan wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Lalu, Luhannie juga tidak bisa merasakan hembusan napas keluar dari hidung Sehunnie. Padahal, Luhannie bisa menghembuskan napas. Seperti ini." Ibu jari Luhan menutupi lubang hidungnya, kemudian dia mengangguk saat merasakan pergerakan napas hangat keluar dari hidungnya.

Pagi ini, Luhan bertemu dengan seorang bocah tampan bernama Sehun. Meski tampan, dia terlihat sangat berbeda. Bukan hanya di pigmen warna mata dan rambutnya, tapi juga pada denyut nadi serta hembus napasnya.

Tiga unsur kehidupan manusia normal di atas, tidak ditemukan dalam diri Sehun. Lantas, jika demikian, bolehkah Luhan menyebutkan jika Sehun bukanlah manusia?

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Chap depan, HunHan bakal gue bikin udah gede. Maksimal SMA, minimal SD lah _(?). _Dan Chap depan, gue bakalan ngasih super duper banyak.., CRACK PAIR_._ Tapi percaya deh, karena gue yakin, ini bakalan sama kerennya ama Princess Milk _(jiwa optimisme)._

Silahkan di dukung, di nanti, dan di review, fav, follow!

Oke?

Selamat bulan Januari! HBD Bebeb Seunghoon, makhluk unik yang gue sukain di WINNER. Lain kali, liat-liat ya kalo lagi di panggung. Jangan ampe jatoh lagi -_-

Sincerely,

Acetaminophen Kwon _(Ye Lin)_

11 January, 2015

13.38


	2. Chapter 2 : Opposite

Notes : Update is Up!

Setelah bergelut dengan mata perih karena terlalu bulat sehingga tadi ga bisa tidur dengan nyenyak _(ya, kayaknya cuma gue remaja 2015 yang tidur jam 8 di sabtu malam. Catet, SABTU MALAM)_, gue menghidupkan Notie Bookie demi ngetik sesuatu.

Dan sesuatu itu, menghasilkan FF ini (apa pula kalimat gue -_-)

Btw, sebelumnya gue mau ngucapin SEMOGA BERHASIL buat Debut solonya seorang Dinosaurus Exibition (?) dari SHINee, Kim Jonghyun #prok prok _(Mvnya Guilty Pleasure keren!)._

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Kejadian kecil itu benar-benar melekat dalam ingatan si bocah lima tahun, Kim Luhan. Ketika tangan kecilnya tidak merasakan denyut apapun di pergelangan nadi serta pipinya tidak merasakan hembus napas apapun, dari tubuh Sehun. Jelas-jelas bocah laki-laki yang seumuran dengan dirinya itu bisa berjalan dan membuka mata, tapi kenapa malah tidak bernapas?!

Rasa takut sekaligus penasaran menjadi bahan bakar bagi kaki-kaki kecilnya yang beralaskan sepatu berbulu tebal warna pink, untuk bergerak menuju rumah Sehun. Dia ingin membuktikan sekali lagi, apakah semua keanehan Sehun memang nyata atau hanya khayalannya semata.

"Sehunnie!"

Pemuda kecil yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon depan rumahnya itu pun menoleh, mendongak demi menemui mata Luhan. Sepasang mata biru milik Sehun menatap Luhan dengan datar.

"Sehunnie marah pada Luhan?" Luhan bertanya setengah berteriak. Jatuhnya hujan salju di atas mereka membuat dia khawatir Sehun tidak akan bisa mendengar suaranya.

Padahal, Sehun masih bisa mendengar suaranya meski dia berbicara dengan nada biasa, berbisik, atau bahkan bicara dalam hati. Panca indera Cambion muda ini memang ratusan kali lebih peka daripada manusia biasa.

Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gelengan pelan tanpa sepatah kata apapun, karena dia tidak pernah suka berbicara banyak. Blasteran Manusia – Incubus ini harus puas ditakdirkan menjadi makhluk yang tidak banyak bicara namun banyak bertindak.

"Di luar dingin! Sehunnie harus masuk ke rumah, supaya tidak sakit!" Menangkupkan kedua tangan di sisi mulut mungilnya yang terus berteriak, Luhan seakan menjelma jadi malaikat baik hati yang ingin menyelamatkan Sehun dari serangan hawa dingin akibat lebatnya hujan salju.

Sehun kembali menggeleng dengan wajah datar sekaligus polos hingga Luhan memekik gemas.

"Dasar nakal! Diam di situ ya, Luhannie akan kembali sebentar lagi!"

Si Cambion kecil memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan menerawang saat tubuh mungil Luhan berlari menjauhinya. Batinnya yang lebih dewasa dari usianya bergumam sendiri, bagaimana bisa tetangga barunya memperlakukan dirinya sebaik ini?

Sebelumnya, saat masih tinggal di Goyang, Sehun melihat dan mendengar sendiri semua cibiran, hinaan serta makian dari orang lain yang tertuju pada keluarganya. Orang-orang asing itu mempermasalahkan status pernikahan orang tuanya kemudian dengan keji menyebut Sehun sebagai 'anak ilegal'. Demi membalaskan dendamnya, Kris pun mengajak kekasih dan putranya pindah rumah, kemudian memusnahkan sebagian penduduk provinsi itu keesokan harinya.

Tapi Luhan..., gadis ini sungguh lain. Kepolosannya luar biasa murni, seakan dia bukan manusia melainkan malaikat. Dengan senyum manis dan tangan terbuka, dia menerima serta memperhatikan kehadirannya. Sehun jadi tersentuh.

Senyum kecil di wajah dingin sang Cambion, menjadi pertanda sederhana jika dia mulai jatuh dalam perasaan terlarang yang membuatnya menyayangi Luhan. Entah sebagai apa, teman atau lebih, yang jelas dia ingin selalu berdekatan atau melihat diri Luhan.

"Luhannie membawa selimut agar Sehunnie tidak kedinginan." Luhan berlari menuju pohon apel yang sedang Sehun gunakan sebagai tempat bernaung. Selimut lembut berwarna jingga yang penuh gambar Teddy Bear di tangannya segera dia lapiskan pada bagian depan tubuh Sehun –_berharap agar suhu dingin tidak semakin menyerang bocah tampan itu._

"Terimakasih..." Sehun bergumam, kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil yang menyenangkan hati Luhan.

Meski selimut ini tidak memberi efek apa-apa bagi tubuhnya yang _(pada dasarnya)_ kuat dan selalu dingin, namun kandungan kasih sayang di dalamnya membuat Sehun merasakan kehangatan –_yang selama ini tidak pernah dia rasakan._

"Sama-sama!"

"Maukah, Luhannie duduk di sebelah Sehunnie?" Menepuk tanah kosong berlapis salju di sebelahnya, Sehun menatap Luhan seraya memohon.

Luhan mengangguk patuh, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya tepat di tempat yang diminta oleh Sehun. Tanpa banyak bicara, si pemuda kecil membagi selimutnya dengan Luhan agar gadis kecil itu tidak menggigil kedinginan.

"Jadi, sekarang kita berteman?" Alih-alih menanyakan kenapa Sehun tidak memiliki napas, Luhan malah menanyakan hal lain yang sangat dia butuhkan untuk liburan ini. Seorang teman.

Sehun mengangguk, senyumannya terlalu manis hingga Luhan gemas. Bocah cantik itu segera menjatuhkan sebuah kecupan polos nan ringan di pipi teman barunya.

Dengan dua mata yang membulat kaget, Sehun menatap Luhan sambil mengerjap beberapa kali, demi mendapat sebuah penjelasan atas maksud dari ciuman itu.

"Sehunnia ada saat Luhannie butuh teman. _Saranghae..._" Ujar Luhan menggunakan suara anak-anaknya yang terlalu imut.

Tersenyum penuh arti, Sehun pun mengikuti jejak Luhan. Bibir mungilnya yang beku mengecup pipi tembam Luhan, membiarkannya menempel di sana untuk beberapa saat kemudian melepasnya perlahan. Hal itu menjadikan wajah Luhan memerah panas sementara matanya yang berbinar polos melengkung indah dengan malu-malu.

"Luhannie baik saat yang lain jahat pada Sehunnie. _Nado saranghae..._"

Hujan salju semakin padat dan deras, seakan menunjukkan jika sang Langit tengah murka. Dengan menjatuhkan lebih banyak butiran dingin nan beku tersebut, dia berharap agar dapat mengubur semua benih-benih kasih sayang terlarang yang baru saja tertanam di dalam hati Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan menjadi semakin dekat satu sama lain. Setiap hari, mereka selalu bermain bersama. Taman, danau, sampai ke yang terdekat yaitu si pohon apel adalah tempat yang biasa mereka jadikan wahana bermain.

Luhan tidak pernah membolehkan Sehun masuk ke rumahnya, karena dia tahu persis jika kedua orang tuanya tidak menyukai keluarga Sehun.

Sehun juga tidak pernah membiarkan Luhan memasuki rumahnya, karena dia takut si Incubus tampan yang menjadi Ayahnya akan murka melihatnya bergaul dengan anak manusia.

Namun, suatu hari, tanpa permisi Sehun masuk ke rumah keluarga Kim dengan membawa sebuah boneka Hello Kitty ukuran Jumbo yang akan dia jadikan hadiah untuk ulang tahun Luhan yang ke tujuh.

Sayangnya, sebelum sempat bertemu Luhan, Sehun sudah dihadang lebih dulu oleh Yixing. Wanita cantik itu melipat kedua tangan di dada, menatapnya dengan enggan kemudian mencetuskan kata-kata yang menjadi pemisah bagi kebersamaan dirinya dan Luhan.

"Kau hanyalah anak ilegal yang tidak pernah diinginkan oleh orang lain, kecuali orang tuamu sendiri. Pergilah! Luhan tidak pantas berteman dengan bocah tanpa status sepertimu!"

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Terlalu menikmati kehidupan, membuat Luhan tidak sadar jika sudah tujuh belas tahun berlalu sejak dirinya lahir ke dunia.

Bayi mungil itu telah berkembang ke tahapan yang paling sempurna. Tubuhnya semakin tinggi dan berat, menggelembung indah di beberapa bagian juga terbungkus oleh lapisan kulit yang sangat putih. Matanya masih sama seperti saat dia kecil ; _bulat, jernih, berbinar bagai mata Rusa_. Hidungnya tinggi dengan ujung runcing seperti boneka, bibirnya ranum dan pipinya tembam seperti bongkahan roti hangat.

Secara keseluruhan, semakin dewasa membuat Luhan menjadi semakin cantik. Dan kecantikan itulah, yang membuat dia berhasil mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang memujanya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Chanyeollie, ayo makan siang!" Tangan-tangan Luhan menarik lengan kokoh seorang pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Sontak saja, dia mendadak curiga akan maksud dari senyuman itu. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Tidak. Kau hanya cantik, dan semakin hari menjadi semakin cantik."

"Perayu ulung." Cibir Luhan. "Sudahlah, ayo ke kantin!"

Saat berjalan sembari bermanja dengan kekasihnya, Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu jika sepasang mata biru sedang mengamatinya. Lebih tepatnya, dia memang tidak mau tahu. Karena yang terlihat dari ekor matanya adalah pemuda bermata biru yang telah menjauhinya sejak sepuluh tahun lalu sedang bercumbu dengan seorang gadis di depan deretan loker.

Sehun dan Baekhyun sedang bermesraan di koridor. Pemuda itu bersandar di loker, sementara si gadis sibuk menggerayangi tubuh bagian depannya dengan sensual. Meski begitu, sesungguhnya bukan Baekhyun yang sedang berada di dalam pikiran Sehun. Melainkan, Luhan.

Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, memang hanya Luhan yang mendiami dasar hati serta seluruh otak Sehun.

Namun, ketidaktahuan Luhan membuatnya memilih untuk berhubungan cinta dengan pemuda lain. Walau tak lama kemudian, komitmen yang mereka bangun pasti akan selalu berakhir.

Laksana kutukan, bisa dipastikan satu bulan setelah jadian Luhan akan putus dengan kekasihnya. Dengan alasan yang selalu sama ; _kematian_. Malang sekali nasib gadis ini.

Sekarang, hubungan Luhan dengan Park Chanyeol sudah berlangsung selama satu bulan. Dan tanda-tanda putus cinta itu, mulai tampak dengan kejamnya.

"Hey, ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan panik.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lu! Ini hanya efek dari cedera kemarin. Stik Drum yang terlalu kasar menyakiti jari-jariku!" Salah satu pemain band terbaik di Sekolah Chojin itu meringis, antara sedang menahan sakit dan mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja.

Luhan mengerutkan bibirnya, kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol perlahan secara hati-hati.

"Jangan paksa dirimu. Jika sakit, pergilah ke dokter. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol mengangguk senang. Kebahagiaannya atas perhatian dari sang kekasih membuatnya gemas untuk menjatuhkan kecupan ringan di pipi gadisnya.

"Mengerti, Sayang!"

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantin. Tanpa pernah tahu, jika iris biru Sehun sedang membidik tanggal yang tepat untuk melenyapkan Park Chanyeol dari sisi Luhan, _selamanya._

Sementara waktu ini, yang bisa Sehun lakukan guna meredam kemarahan hanya diam, membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun kemudian menyesapinya seperti orang kehausan.

"Kau sedang cemburu, Cambion Tampan?" Baekhyun menyeringai memandangi kepergian Luhan dan Chanyeol melalui sudut matanya yang lancip, kemudian meremas rambut cokelat pemuda yang sedang asyik mencumbu lehernya.

"Tidak, Succubus Cantik." Sehun menggeleng, bernapas dengan terengah di sisi telinga Baekhyun sebelum menarik dagu gadis itu, agar mata mereka bisa bertemu. "Untuk apa aku cemburu pada Manusia, huh? Bukankah mereka berbeda dengan kita?"

"Kita? Kurasa yang benar adalah, dengan diriku saja." Gadis imut berambut keriting panjang berlapiskan warna cokelat tua itu tertawa sinis. Ujung hidungnya bertempelan dengan hidung Sehun, bibirnya pun mengecup bibir sang Cambion dengan cepat. "Kau kan setengah manusia, Sehunnie. Tak sepertiku, yang sepenuhnya Iblis Succubus."

"Lebih baik sepenuhnya daripada setengah-setengah, Baekkie-noona..." Mendorong bahu Baekhyun perlahan, Sehun menunduk seraya menghembuskan napas panjang –_sebuah kegiatan Manusia normal yang baru bisa dia lakukan ketika usianya delapan tahun_. "Karena perpaduan setengah-setengah dari genetik Manusia dan Incubus, hanya akan menghasilkan mesin pembunuh mengerikan sepertiku."

"Kau menggemaskan, bukannya mengerikan!" Baekhyun mengacak rambut Sehun seakan mereka adalah sepasang kakak beradik yang sedang menyemangati satu sama lain.

"Tidak, aku mengerikan!" Sehun menampik tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar. Iris birunya kembali berpijar, bersama geraman buas mengalun dari bibirnya yang mengatup. "Aku terlalu mengerikan untuk apapun! Sekarang, pergilah. Biarkan aku sendiri..."

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Jam istirahat yang berakhir menuntun Luhan berpisah dengan Chanyeol dan memasuki kelasnya. Mata pelajaran sekarang adalah Sejarah, dan subbab kesukaannya adalah _'Makhluk Mitologi'._

"Dalam rangka pendalaman materi, kalian akan dibagi dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil berisi dua orang." Guru pria yang bertinggi badan maksimal itu mengambil sebuah kertas berisi nama-nama muridnya dalam susunan tim.

"Oh Sehun, Kim Luhan."

Gadis cantik pemilik nama berartian _'Rusa Fajar'_ itu mendesah berat, kemudian melirik ke arah tempat duduk Sehun di pojok belakang. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan adalah, ternyata Sehun juga sedang memandangi dirinya.

Sejujurnya, Luhan sangat takut jika harus berhubungan dengan Sehun –_dalam bidang apapun._ Waktu sepuluh tahun telah merubah teman masa kecilnya itu menjadi seorang pemuda brengsek yang selalu bermesraan dengan gadis yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya. Sebagai gadis polos yang sangat beriman kepada Tuhan, tentu saja Luhan takut apabila bergaul dengan anak nakal akan mampu merubahnya menjadi nakal pula.

Tapi, kali ini situasinya benar-benar di luar kendali. Guru Shim lah yang memerintahnya. Dan sebagai murid yang penurut, mau tidak mau Luhan pun berpasrah diri guna melaksanakan tugas sekolahnya bersama Sehun.

"Yak, Sehun-ssi! Ayo kita kerjakan tugasnya sepulang sekolah!" Luhan meninggikan volume suaranya, karena suasana berisik kelas serta jarak jauh di antara mereka membuat dia khawatir Sehun tidak akan bisa mendengar suaranya.

Padahal, sama seperti dulu, Sehun masih bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas meski Luhan berbicara dengan nada biasa, berbisik, atau bahkan bicara dalam hati. Panca indera Cambion muda ini masih ratusan kali lebih peka daripada manusia biasa.

Mendadak, Sehun jadi teringat kenangan indah di masa kecil mereka. Ketika Luhan berteriak memintanya masuk ke rumah di tengah hujan salju, kemudian membawakannya selimut dan mereka pun sama-sama berteduh di bawah pohon apel sebelum saling membagi ciuman polos penuh kasih sayang.

Ah, Sehun jadi merindukan Luhan yang dulu –_yang memperhatikannya dengan baik._

Karena menurutnya, Luhan yang sekarang sudah berubah. Gadis cantik itu selalu menatapnya dengan ketakutan, tidak lagi memperhatikan dan menyayanginya seperti dulu –_saat mereka masih berteman di waktu kecil._

Mengambil sebuah buku, Sehun memutuskan untuk menulis dalam ukuran besar dan tebal guna membalas penawaran Luhan.

'**DIMANA? DI BAWAH POHON APEL DEPAN RUMAHKU? DI TAMAN? ATAU DI DANAU?'**

Itu semua adalah tempat-tempat yang dulu sering dia kunjungi bersama Luhan. Dengan menulis ini, Sehun berharap gadis cantik itu akan teringat masa lalu mereka kemudian mengajaknya memulai hubungan pertemanan _(atau bahkan lebih)_ dari awal lagi.

Namun bagi Luhan, dulu adalah dulu. Termasuk juga, Sehun. Pemuda itu sudah dia anggap sebagai bagian dari masa lalu –_yang sudah seharusnya dilupakan._

"Di Caffee Xiu! Aku akan mengajak pacarku, tak peduli kau keberatan atau tidak." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan bosan, kemudian membalik badan dan kembali fokus pada papan tulis di depan kelas.

Sehun hanya bisa diam, enggan mengekspresikan kesakitan di hatinya secara harfiah. Dia benar-benar tersinggung dengan sikap Luhan yang seolah tidak mempedulikan dirinya.

Sementara rongga dadanya mulai sesak akibat menahan rindu, amarah serta cinta yang makin lama semakin menumpuk, tangan kanan Sehun menekan ujung penanya di permukaan kertas dengan kuat, hingga melubangi buku tulisnya.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Kris tidak habis pikir dengan keadaan yang mengusik kebahagiaannya bersama Tao dan putranya. Wanita cantik yang telah menjadi teman hidupnya selama lebih dari tujuh belas tahun itu tiba-tiba mengalami penurunan kondisi kesehatan secara signifikan. Tubuhnya melemas, kulit langsatnya memucat hingga tampak menyedihkan, dan tak jarang gumpalan darah keluar bersama muntahannya.

Kondisi ini, persis seperti saat-saat ketika Tao mengandung Sehun, tujuh belas tahun silam,

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Gege!" Tao tersenyum lemah, mata Pandanya yang manis melengkung indah seperti bibir mungilnya. "Mungkin, aku hanya sedang kelelahan."

"Yang benar saja." Kris menggeleng tak habis pikir, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk membawa semangkuk bubur untuk belahan jiwanya yang terbaring di ranjang dengan lemah. "Nanti sore, aku akan memanggil Perawat Jung agar memeriksamu, Sayang."

"Terimakasih, Gege baik sekali!" Tao terbatuk kecil, lalu kembali tersenyum –berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit aneh yang seakan tengah mengerok bagian dalam perutnya menggunakan pisau buah. "Sebagai Dokter, membuatku paham jika orang terbaik untuk memeriksa kesehatan seseorang, adalah Dokter pula. Tapi, kenapa kau selalu memanggil seorang Perawat untuk memeriksa kesehatanku atau Putra kita, Gege?"

Kris terkejut, namun wajah dingin nan tenang yang dia miliki terlalu pandai menyembunyikannya.

"Karena, Jessica selalu cekatan dan teliti dalam melakukan pemeriksaan. Bukan begitu?" Tersenyum lembut, Kris menyendok sebagian kecil buburnya yang telah menghangat dan menyuapkannya pada Tao.

Padahal, alasan Kris yang sesungguhnya bukanlah itu.

Sejak membangkitkan Tao dari kematian tujuh belas tahun silam, dia secara rutin meminta Jessica untuk datang dan mengamati perkembangan tubuh pasangannya. Meski merupakan Succubus, Jessica terbukti mampu memeriksa tubuh Manusia secara akurat.

Secara refleks, Kris jadi teringat akan kata-kata terakhir yang Jessica ucapkan padanya setelah pemeriksaan bulan kemarin.

.

.

.

"_Nyawa Tao yang berhasil kau simpan di dalam tubuhnya masih rapuh. Semua ini tergantung pada putra kalian. Jika Sehun memiliki rasa cinta terhadap manusia, maka secara perlahan Tao akan terbunuh. Jadi, apabila kau ingin Tao tetap hidup, kau harus memastikan Sehun tidak sedang mencintai seseorang. Bisa dimengerti?"_

.

.

.

Memejamkan mata, Kris berusaha keras menyelinap ke dalam pikiran dan alam bawah sadar Sehun _(itu merupakan salah satu kemampuan Incubus yang begitu keren)_. Butuh lima detik baginya untuk menjelajah, sebelum menemukan satu fakta mencengangkan yang berhasil mengobarkan obor kemarahan di dalam iris birunya.

"Sehunnie, sedang jatuh cinta dengan Kim Luhan?!" Mengatupkan mulutnya, tangan Kris meremas mangkok yang dia pegang hingga sebuah retakan rambut muncul di sisinya.

"Sungguh?" Tao ikut tercengang, hanya saja auranya lebih bahagia dan menyenangkan. "Wah, putra kita sudah besar, ya!"

Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, Tao masih tetap sepolos malaikat dari surga _(meski kenyataan keji justru menjerumuskannya dalam jerat cinta iblis)_. Pernah mati kemudian bangkit lagi tak lantas mengubah sifat sekaligus wujudnya –_sebagai manusia cantik yang rajin dan baik hati._

Sekaligus, tak lantas membuatnya tahu kenyataan –_bahwa pasangan hidupnya merupakan seorang Incubus laknat._

Ya. Tujuh belas tahun ternyata masih belum cukup untuk membuat Tao mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dari pria yang dia cintai serta putra yang dia kasihi.

Kepolosan dan beribu cinta murni yang dia miliki, telah merubahnya menjadi orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari jika tengah hidup di antara para Iblis Neraka yang terkutuk.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sayang..." Menatap wanita yang sangat dia cintai dengan sendu, Kris membelai pipi Tao perlahan. "Uri Sehunnie, tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Luhan!"

"Itu kan hak putra kita, Gege." Tao membalas tatapan Kris dengan polos. Sedetik kemudian, matanya memicing penuh kecurigaan. "Mungkinkah, ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Wokeh, silahkan menuangkan pendapat soal FF yang gue gadang-gadang sebagai 'Perpaduan antara Overdose, Princess Milk dan Between Ancient Lemuria and Atlantic' ini di kolom review.

Apa? Gue bener kan? FF ini mengandung unsur Angst, Fantacy dan Forbidden Love. Eh, jangan lupain Crack Pair yang bikin hati shipper 'kretek-kretek'...

Sincerely,

Acetaminophen Kwon

24 Jan.2015


	3. Chapter 3 : Needed and Wanted

Notes : Maaf ya gegara bulan Februari kemaren gue ga update Cambion ini sama sekali T_T

Semoga update yang ini bisa bermanfaat bagi hiburan masing-masing_ (?)_ ^^

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Saat ini, Sehun dan Luhan telah duduk di dalam sebuah caffee –_kesukaan Luhan_, terkunci oleh derasnya hujan yang turun serta sulitnya tingkatan tugas yang dihadapi.

Semuanya sudah sangat sempurna dan romantis –_bagi Sehun_, seandainya tidak ada seorang pemuda sialan bernama Park Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dengan wajah tampan yang memancarkan ekspresi polos tidak berdosa di antara mereka. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, di sebelah Luhan. Itu merupakan hal wajar, jika mengingat mereka berdua memang berpacaran. Namun, pemandangan itu tetap saja menyakitkan bagi satu-satunya pemuda Iblis yang ada di sana –_yaitu Sehun._

"Makhluk mitologi, hmm, apa yang kau tahu tentang ini, Channie?" Memalingkan pandangannya kepada sang kekasih, Luhan bertanya dengan tatapan polos dan ekspresi lucu yang mampu menarik bibir Chanyeol untuk mengecup permukaan bibirnya.

"Makhluk mitologi? Hmm, yang aku tahu adalah, dirimu pasti lebih cantik dari sang _Afrodit _yang selalu diagung-agungkan dalam dunia sastra romantisme!"

Luhan tertawa kecil, kemudian melayangkan sepasang iris cokelatnya agar kembali menatap layar komputer pribadinya yang mungil dan ringan untuk dibawa ke mana-mana. Simbol apel tergigit yang menaungi bagian belakang perangkat elektronik gadis ini menandakan, jika dia berasal dari keluarga yang tingkat kesejahteraannya cukup tinggi.

Tentu saja. Kim Suho kan merupakan pengusaha yang sukses membangun beberapa rumah sakit kelas Internasional di kota-kota besar Korea.

"Kau tidak bisa menggunakan _mouse_, ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka, lalu memegangi tangan halus gadisnya yang menaungi sebuah perangkat input berwarna putih di sisi komputer pribadinya. "Sini, biar ku ajari!"

Kemesraan dua sejoli itu dihadapi Sehun dengan tatapan datar. Meski demikian, sebuah aura gelap nan menusuk mulai memancar kuat dari tubuhnya. Di bawah meja, tangan kanan Cambion tampan itu sedang mengepal kuat. Saking kuatnya, sampai kuku-kuku sedang namun setajam silet yang menaungi jemarinya melukai permukaan telapak tangannya sendiri –_hingga berdarah._

"Menurut literatur yang ku dapatkan dari beberapa website terkemuka, Mitologi merupakan suatu ilmu tentang bentuk sastra yang mengandung konsepsi atau dongeng suci mengenai –"

Sehun kesulitan meraih napasnya sendiri akibat serbuan kecantikan Luhan yang bertubi-tubi menyerang inderanya. Sepasang matanya yang bulat berbinar cantik bagaikan milik bayi Rusa ketika fokus menatap layar komputer pribadinya. Ekspresi wajahnya sewaktu tengah serius bisa menjadi amat menggemaskan sekaligus menggoda secara bersamaan. Sementara bibir ranumnya yang bergerak-gerak saat membaca dan sesekali dibelai oleh lidah merah mudanya yang basah seakan mengundang bibir Sehun untuk meraupnya dalam sebuah ciuman panas penuh tuntutan.

Semua yang Luhan lakukan memang memiliki keajaiban, yang dapat membuat sang Cambion Oh Sehun semakin mencintainya, meski jarak di antara mereka terbentang sejauh ego milik masing-masing.

"Makhluk Mitologi apa yang hendak kau bahas dalam tugasmu, Lu?"

"Entahlah, Channie. Mungkin, Incubus?"

Sehun meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar koloni dari Ayahnya disebut. Seperti yang sudah kita tahu, Kris adalah seorang Iblis Incubus yang jatuh cinta kepada Huang Zitao tujuh belas tahun lalu, kemudian membuahkan seorang putra setengah iblis setengah manusia –_yaitu Sehun_. Jika Luhan ingin tugas mereka bercerita tentang Incubus, bukankah sama artinya dengan membongkar rahasia hidup Sehun dan sang Ayah kepada seluruh umat manusia?

Ide yang buruk sekali!

Menjadi anak Iblis sudah merupakan kenyataan yang buruk _(sangat, malah!)._ Sehun tidak mau membuat keadaan menjadi semakin buruk lagi dengan membiarkan dunia tahu tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku keberatan." Sehun buka suara setelah menyimpannya sejak tadi.

Luhan memasang wajah bingung yang amat menggemaskan, kemudian mengerjapkan mata dan bertanya kenapa.

"Masih ada banyak Makhluk Mitologi yang lebih menarik daripada mereka."

"Tapi yang membuatku tertarik hanya Incubus." Luhan menggeleng –_sama sekali tidak setuju jika keinginannya ditentang._

"Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan Incubus." Balas Sehun dingin. "Lagipula, bukankah Shim-seonsaengnim tidak memerintahkan kita untuk membahas soal makhluk itu?"

"Dia menyuruh kita membahas soal itu, Sehun-ssi." Kedua mata Rusa milik Luhan menyipit, bibirnya mengerut ke samping sebagai pertanda jika gadis cantik ini sedang kesal. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, ayo besok ke hadapan Shim-seonsaengnim!"

"Baiklah, pertemuan hari ini selesai." Bangkit dari kursi yang telah dia duduki selama beberapa menit terakhir, Sehun meletakkan beberapa lembar won di sisi gelas minumannya sebelum memakai kembali ransel hitamnya yang tampak berat. "Aku pergi."

"Mau ke mana, Sehun-ah? Minumanmu saja belum habis." Chanyeol berbasa basi menyuruh Sehun untuk tetap tinggal.

"Biarkan saja, aku sudah kenyang. Selain itu, aku pun tidak mau menjadi _Kambing Tuli_ di antara dua orang sejoli seperti kalian lebih lama lagi." Senyum miring di sudut bibir Sehun terlihat begitu sinis sekaligus iri.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti posisimu!" Luhan mengangguk ringan. "Silahkan pergi, segera."

Sehun berlalu, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan meja Luhan dan Chanyeol. Iris biru besar yang menghiasi matanya berpijar ketika bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang sederhana namun begitu berarti.

"_3 Maret 2015 –_

–_Park Chanyeol akan mati..."_

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil merah kesayangannya di garasi, Sehun memasuki rumah dan secara mendadak ditarik oleh Kris menuju kamar.

Di dalam ruangan luas milik pribadinya yang didominasi oleh warna hitam dan abu-abu lambang maskulinitas itu, Sehun mendapat sebuah tamparan keras dari tangan Ayahnya sendiri. Atau bisa dibilang, Iblis keji yang memiliki jabatan lain sebagai Ayah kandungnya.

"Berhentilah."

Mengusapi bulir merah kental yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya menggunakan ujung ibu jari _(bisa dibayangkan sekencang apa tamparan seorang Incubus Kris?)_, Sehun melayangkan tatapan datar kepada sang Ayah. Sepasang mata kecil yang indah namun tajam itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa ketakutan yang berarti.

"Untuk?"

"Memikirkan, menginginkan, apalagi mencintai seorang manusia! Siapa nama gadis itu? Kim Luhan?" Kerutan yang diukir oleh alis tebal Kris berkedut, mengindikasikan betapa marahnya Incubus tampan itu saat ini. "Kau adalah seorang Cambion, Oh Sehun! Mencintai manusia bukan takdirmu! Bukankah Ayah sudah ratusan kali mengatakan, jika nyawa Ibumu berada di tanganmu?"

"Sekarang aku tanya, siapa makhluk dungu yang sudah ceroboh meletakkan nyawa seorang wanita berharga di tangan monster kecil sepertiku?! Itu kau, Ayah!"

Mata Sehun terpejam erat saat tangan besar nan kasar milik Kris kembali menampar pipinya, kali ini di sisi yang lain, sehingga kedua pipi tirus Sehun menjadi sama memarnya. Selain itu, kedua sudut bibirnya juga sama-sama pecah dan merembeskan darah di permukaan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Tak terasa, wajah Cambion ini nyaris hancur di tangan Ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau menyalahkan Ayah?!"

"Karena Ayah memang bersalah!" Tangan kanan Sehun segera menepis tangan Kris yang hendak membuat wajahnya lebih lebur lagi. "Aku bahkan belum bisa bernapas saat Ayah seenaknya sendiri menempelkan nyawa Ibu kembali di raganya dan menjadikan diriku sebagai jaminan kepada Acecubus. _Demi semua api neraka yang menanti kita kelak_, aku tidak siap untuk tanggung jawab yang memiliki resiko sebesar ini!"

"Jika Ayah tidak melakukannya, maka Ibumu akan mati!"

"Hidup dan mati sudah diatur oleh takdir kehidupan!" Terlalu banyak darah yang merembes ke dalam mulutnya membuat Sehun risih. Dia pun meludahkan sebagian dari darah itu ke lantai dengan gesture muak yang sangat kentara. "Meski dirimu adalah Iblis sekalipun, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mencurangi kematian, Ayah."

"Aku bisa, Anakku..." Kris tersenyum separuh, keangkuhan seorang penghuni neraka terpancar jelas dari tatapan dan gerak tubuhnya. "Sejak kau lahir hingga tujuh belas tahun berlalu, Ayah mampu mempertahankan Ibumu dalam kehidupannya yang tenang dan damai."

Muak melihat kesombongan Ayahnya yang sepanas api, Sehun pun melangkah pergi. Namun secepat kedipan mata, salah satu tangan Kris segera menarik dan mencegahnya bergerak sedikitpun.

"Intinya, hentikan kebodohanmu untuk memikirkan, menginginkan, dan mencintai manusia bernama Luhan itu, Anakku. Atau –"

"Apa?" Sehun sadar benar gertakan Kris kali ini merupakan sebuah ancaman yang nyata. Tetapi, jiwa Iblis yang dia miliki terlalu keras kepala dan pemberani untuk sekedar tunduk kepada perintah Ayahnya yang menyebalkan. "Atau apa, hm?"

"Atau aku akan mengalihkan kematian Ibumu, kepada diri gadis yang kau cintai. Karena dia sudah dicintai oleh Iblis sepertimu, pasti setelah meninggal, Kim Luhan akan lenyap menjadi butiran debu..."

"Lakukan sebisamu, Ayah." Melepas tangan kokoh Kris yang berhasil membuat lengannya memerah perih, Sehun tersenyum kecil dengan begitu santai –_terlalu santai, malah!_

Melangkah menuju pintu keluar, sebaris kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh sang Putra berhasil membuat Kris yakin seratus persen bahwa Sehun telah mewarisi semua genetik Iblis yang dia miliki.

"Aku akan terus mencintai Luhan dengan caraku sendiri, yang tanpa pernah bisa kau hentikan dengan ancaman atau bahkan kematian, Ayah..."

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Pagi hari, suasana sarapan di kediaman Wu hening. Hawa dingin menguar dari udara di sekitar, sekaligus dari sepasang Ayah dan Anak yang sepertinya sedang tidak berada dalam minat baik untuk sekedar bertegur sapa atau menanyakan apa saja kegiatan yang akan dilakukan oleh masing-masing.

Tao, sebagai pihak yang sama sekali tidak tahu konflik internal yang sedang dialami oleh suami dan putranya, hanya memandangi kedua pria tinggi itu dengan polos. Sembari menuang susu vanilla kesukaan Sehun ke dalam sebuah gelas tinggi, wanita yang kondisi tubuhnya masih sama lemah dengan kemarin itu mengacak surai cokelat buah hatinya dengan sayang.

"Ada apa, Sehunnie? Apa kau sedang merajuk pada Ayahmu?" Tao tersenyum riang ketika mendapat respon dari Sehun berupa rengutan manis.

Pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun ini memang jantan, namun sesekali juga dia masih memiliki sisi imut yang begitu menggemaskan. Karena itulah sampai sebesar ini Kris dan Tao masih sering memanjakannya.

"Tidak." Sehun sok cuek sembari meminum susunya dalam sekali teguk.

"Berarti iya." Tao mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kris, kemudian tersenyum pada sang suami tercinta. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada anak kita, Ge?"

Daripada menjawab keinginan Tao yang cukup berbahaya _(bayangkan betapa kagetnya wanita itu jika tahu, kemarin Kris dan Sehun bertengkar perihal dirinya!)_ Kris berinisiatif untuk mencium pipi lembut istrinya, kemudian lanjut membaca sebuah literatur di _I-Pad_ pribadinya sembari minum secangkir kopi hangat.

Tao pun melahap sarapannya dengan pipi merona. Ciuman kecil Kris telah berhasil membuat hatinya menghangat, hingga menyalakan warna merah muda cantik di permukaan kulit wajahnya. Namun, ketidaksediaan pria itu menjawab pertanyaannya, membuat dia teringat lagi akan percakapan mereka kemarin.

"Apa mungkin, karena Ayah tidak mengizinkan dirimu berpacaran dengan Luhan?"

Meneguk cairan manis yang memenuhi kerongkongannya, Sehun mengusap bulir susu di sudut bibirnya sembari menatap Tao dengan datar. Tidak ada emosi berlebihan yang terpancar dari kedua matanya. Cambion tampan ini memang ahli dalam berpura-pura di hadapan orang lain.

"Kenapa Ibu bisa menduga begitu?"

"Karena kemarin, kami membicarakan dirimu. Entah kenapa, Ayahmu yang keras kepala ini mengatakan bahwa kau sedang tertarik pada tetangga kita yang cantik bernama Kim Luhan, tapi dia bilang dirimu tidak boleh berpacaran dengan gadis itu." Jelas Tao sembari menunjuk Kris menggunakan sumpit.

Pria di sebelahnya sebenarnya jengkel pada kepolosan Tao yang sudah menjabarkan semua percakapan pribadi mereka tempo hari kepada Sehun. Namun, ketika sepasang mata kecil dengan garis bawah sehitam milik Panda itu mengerjap tanpa dosa, Kris benar-benar merasa lemah dan takhluk dengan mudahnya.

Cinta memang kekuatan sekaligus kelemahan terbesar bagi semua makhluk. Bahkan untuk para Iblis, sekalipun.

"Pasti Ayah sudah menyelinap ke dalam pikiranku tanpa permisi." Sehun jadi tambah geram pada tingkah lancang Iblis keparat yang sudah membuatnya tercipta itu. Rahangnya sudah mengeras, namun berusaha dia tahan sekuat mungkin karena tak ingin membuat Tao khawatir. "Sudahlah, jangan di bahas. Apa Ibu sudah sembuh? Kata Ayah, kemarin kondisi kesehatan Ibu menurun. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga Ibu karena pulang larut malam..."

"Tidak masalah, Ibu sudah sehat kok!" Tao tersenyum riang, garis _aegyo_ di bawah matanya menggembung dengan menggemaskan meski usianya sudah tidak lagi muda. "Ibu cuma butuh tidur. Jangan cemas begitu."

"Ibu harus berjanji pada Sehunnie, untuk tidak sakit lagi di kemudian hari. Mau?" Mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Tao, Sehun tersenyum lembut.

Rasa sayang yang dia miliki untuk wanita yang sudah mengorbankan nyawa demi mengandung sekaligus melahirkan dirinya ini sangatlah besar dan tulus –_meski statusnya hanyalah Anak Iblis_.

Tao menghentikan kunyahannya, tersenyum di antara semua makanan yang menyebabkan kedua pipinya menggembung, kemudian menjabat jari kelingking sang putra menggunakan kelingkingnya sendiri.

"Mau. Ibu berjanji, pada anak Ibu tersayang."

Melihat betapa eratnya ikatan emosi di antara Sehun dan Tao, serta kasih sayang mereka yang tulus untuk satu sama lain, membuat Kris diam-diam tersenyum miris.

Kalau Sehun mencintai Tao sebagai Ibu dan memuja Luhan sebagai kekasih, manakah yang akan Cambion itu pilih?

Jika Sehun memilih Tao, maka dia akan menderita kesedihan seumur hidup akibat kehilangan belahan jiwa yang sangat dia cinta dan dambakan.

Namun apabila Sehun memilih Luhan, maka dia akan menderita penyesalan tiada akhir karena telah menyebabkan Ibu yang sudah banyak berkorban demi dirinya, meninggal akibat ulahnya pula.

Sehun memang setengah Iblis, namun menjadi anak durhaka sama sekali tidak ingin dia lakukan. Hati manusianya menolak keras untuk melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti itu.

"Di usiamu yang sudah beranjak dewasa, kau harus mulai belajar untuk membedakan antara kebutuhan dan keinginan, Nak. _Karena, kebutuhan harus lebih diutamakan daripada keinginan_." Bangkit dari kursi, Kris memberi Sehun tatapan yang terlalu sulit diartikan sebelum pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

Sehun pun terserang dilema pagi yang menyebalkan. Benar juga kata Ayahnya, dia harus mulai bersikap dewasa dalam menyikapi apa yang sedang terjadi.

Menurut Kris, _kebutuhan harus lebih diutamakan daripada keinginan_. Sehun paham benar, kalau sebenarnya yang ingin Incubus tampan itu katakan adalah, _Ibu harus lebih diutamakan daripada Kekasih._

Apa itu berarti, Sehun memang sebaiknya memilih untuk mempertahankan kehidupan Tao, meski harus merelakan Luhan menjadi milik pemuda lain?

Jawabannya sederhana sekali.

Tidak!

Sebagai Cambion serakah nan licik, tentu saja Sehun ingin mempertahankan kedua wanita yang berharga itu untuk tetap hidup damai bersamanya.

Hanya saja, dia tidak pernah tahu, kalau itu merupakan sebuah keinginan irrasional yang tidak mungkin terwujud –_bahkan bagi Iblis dengan kekuatan api neraka seperti Oh Sehun._

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki seorang teman karib _berwujud manusia_ yang biasa diajak berbagi suka dan duka. Dia memang tampan, pintar, kaya dan terkenal, namun sifat tertutupnya sungguh keterlaluan. Menurut Sehun, memiliki teman sama artinya dengan berusaha membocorkan identitasnya sendiri kepada orang asing. Dan siapapun yang sudah mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah Cambion _(dan ayahnya merupakan Incubus)_, maka orang itu pantas mati.

Karena itulah Sehun biasanya hanya bergaul dengan makhluk astral yang masih memiliki ikatan darah dengan dirinya. Seperti Baekhyun _(si Succubus cantik yang sangat binal)_ dan Jongdae _(si Incubus berwajah lawak yang sebenarnya lebih licik dari serigala manapun)_.

Dua nama itu adalah keturunan murni Iblis, komposisi tubuh mereka hanya terdiri atas api dan hati mereka tertutupi sepenuhnya oleh hawa napsu. Sementara Sehun, masih memiliki separuh genetik manusia yang membungkus jiwa Iblisnya. Komposisi tubuhnya juga terdiri atas tanah dan api –_yang merupakan perpaduan antara manusia dan Iblis_, serta hatinya memiliki sisi baik dan buruk satu banding satu. Karena itulah, Sehun tidak disebut sebagai Incubus saja, melainkan sebagai Cambion _(si makhluk separuh Incubus dan separuh Manusia)._

Dia, adalah sang Cambion Oh Sehun yang menggemaskan sekaligus mengerikan, baik sekaligus jahat, dan aman sekaligus sangat berbahaya.

.

.

.

Hari sabtu ini, sekolah akan mengadakan kegiatan rutin yaitu latihan panjat tebing bagi para siswa yang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler tersebut. Karena kesan yang dimiliki sangat jantan dan kuat, maka cukup banyak siswa yang bergabung dengan kelompok panjat tebing ini. Dan nama Park Chanyeol, termasuk di dalamnya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu, bahwa olahraga kesukaannya ini, malah akan menjadi pembunuh bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau yakin, Channie?" Luhan memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada pemuda kesayangannya –_yang tengah sibuk memasang kain pelindung di tangannya yang lecet_. "Panjat tebing itu berbahaya!"

"Ini hanya latihan, Lu. Dan yang akan ku panjat hari ini bukanlah tebing sungguhan, melainkan cuma tembok yang sedikit dimodifikasi. Kau jangan cemas, ya!" Tangan besar Chanyeol mengacak rambut Luhan dengan gemas.

"Aku hanya takut kau kenapa-napa." Luhan masih saja panik seperti pemilik _Anxiety Disorder_. "Tembok simulasi itu cukup tinggi, dan tanganmu masih sakit. Lebih baik jangan lakukan saja ya!"

"Ohh.., tidak bisa Sayang." Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa, jadi jangan takut! Lagipula, aku dan temboknya sama-sama tinggi, bukan begitu? Aku juga sudah memakai sarung tangan super tebal dan aman kok, jadi pasti tidak akan sakit."

"Tapi, Channie –"

Luhan terdiam berkat sebuah lumatan nakal di bibirnya. Setelah menyatakan diri ingin tetap ikut latihan panjat tebing meski tangannya sedang sakit, kini si pemberani Chanyeol semakin _'berani'_ menciumnya di tempat umum –_di sisi lapangan, lebih tepatnya_. Wajah Luhan segera terbakar akan rona manis akibat rasa malu sekaligus senang.

Karena ciuman dari pemuda yang dia cintai, mampu membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia –_walau hanya sesaat_.

Ya. Bagi Luhan, Chanyeol adalah sumber kebahagiaannya.

"Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya, Channie." Ujar Luhan tiba-tiba ketika Chanyeol melepas tautan di antara bibir mereka. "Aku akan mencintaimu, selamanya..."

"Aku juga, Lu!" Chanyeol tersenyum manis. "Aku pun akan mencintaimu selamanya. Selamat tinggal!"

Luhan melambaikan tangan, melepas tubuh Chanyeol yang bergerak cepat menuju teman-temannya di depan tembok yang akan mereka gunakan untuk latihan panjat tebing.

Dialog sederhana tadi, ternyata akan menjadi sebuah salam perpisahan terakhir antara mereka mereka...

.

.

.

Pemandangan jauh di depannya membuat Sehun muak. Melihat betapa cantiknya wajah Luhan saat menikmati ciuman Chanyeol begitu menjijikkan di mata biru Cambion ini.

Sebelah tangan Sehun yang tampak rapuh namun sesungguhnya sekuat baja bergerak, meremukkan sebuah botol berisi cairan kola yang baru dia minum. Botol kaca bening itu pun retak, kemudian pecah di tangannya dan memicu darah keluar dari semua luka yang baru saja terukir di permukaan telapak tangan itu.

Rasa sakit yang membuat telapak tangan Sehun terlampau nyeri hingga kebas ini, sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang dipendam oleh hatinya sejak dua belas tahun lalu. Lebih tepatnya, saat pertama kali dirinya dicaci maki oleh Yixing kemudian diacuhkan oleh Luhan sampai sekarang.

"Jika kau berniat membuang darahmu, mau ku panggilkan Vampire?" Succubus cantik di sebelah Sehun tertawa kecil. Jemarinya yang begitu runcing seperti jarum memiliki suatu kebiasaan untuk menggulung helaian rambutnya sendiri ketika berbicara. "Cemburu kepada mereka, hm?"

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum pecahan kaca di tanganku yang melakukannya, Baek. Aku serius." Ketus Sehun sembari melirik gadis di sampingnya dengan _sinisme_ berlebih.

"Aku hanya bicara, dan aku memiliki kebebasan untuk itu." Balas Baekhyun santai –_untuk apa takut pada Iblis cilik yang lebih muda dari dirinya?_ "Meski kau berkata bohong sekalipun, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Secara, kita semua kan memiliki genetik Iblis yang tidak terbantahkan. Dan berbohong, adalah sifat yang sangat terpuji!"

"Bagus. Berarti, kau juga tidak akan mempermasalahkan jika aku melakukan satu lagi pembunuhan atas kekasih Luhan kan, Baekkie-noona?" Melempar butir-butir pecahan kaca di tangannya ke tempat sampah, Sehun acuh saja pada darah dan rasa nyeri yang melapisi telapak tangannya seperti saus tomat.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Park Chanyeol?" Mata kecil berhiaskan _eyeliner_ hitam pekat di sudutnya itu membulat lucu. "Baiklah, terserahmu saja. Tapi.., bolehkah setelah dia mati nanti, jiwanya ku miliki?"

"Kau berniat mengencani jiwa orang yang telah mati? Menyedihkan..."

"Tak apa menjadi menyedihkan sesekali, asalkan itu bisa membuatku merasa bahagia." Senyum semurni dan sepolos malaikat yang diukir oleh bibir mungil Baekhyun membuat Sehun segera menyadari sesuatu.

Jika, gadis Succubus itu sedang jatuh cinta kepada seorang calon mayat yang hendak dia lenyapkan dari sisi Luhan.

Park Chanyeol namanya...

.

.

.

Latihan panjat tebing di mulai.

Di depan tembok luas nan tinggi yang sudah dimodifikasi dengan bebatuan terjal seperti tebing sungguhan itu, ada sekelompok siswa pemberani yang sudah siap melatih kekuatan sekaligus keahlian mereka.

Chanyeol melangkah maju setelah menghela napas panjang dan mengangguk yakin. Wajah tampan yang biasanya memasang pose konyol atau menggemaskan itu mendadak jadi datar dan tenang akibat kadar konsentrasinya yang meningkat tajam. Dia sudah siap untuk naik, memanjat dari batu ke batu dengan kekuatan lengannya yang dipadati massa otot, kemudian sampai di puncak dan turun lagi dengan selamat. Luhan akan bangga padanya, dan dia pun akan bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Khayalan tingkat tinggi!

Si Cambion rupanya masih berbaik hati, karena mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk membebaskan semua khayalan indah dan keinginan hidupnya yang manis, sebelum mencabut nyawa pemuda tinggi itu dari raganya.

Park Chanyeol yang malang! Seandainya saja kematian bisa dicurangi, Anak Muda...

"Semangat, Channie!" Luhan berada di barisan terdepan para siswa dan siswi yang menonton kegiatan latihan Klub Panjat Tebing. Suaranya yang manis semakin nyaring didengar saat menyerukan dukungan untuk kekasihnya. "Hati-hati! Keselamatan diutamakan!"

Berada jauh di belakang Luhan, Sehun mendecak risih. Tak berbohong jika kecemburuan di dadanya bergemuruh seperti petir ketika melihat betapa sayangnya Luhan kepada Chanyeol.

Sehun menginginkan posisi itu.

Posisi sebagai seseorang yang selalu menemani, menjaga dan membahagiakan Luhan. _Demi tujuh lapis kerak neraka yang teramat panas_, Sehun benar-benar menginginkan Luhan untuk menjadi miliknya seorang, bagaimanapun caranya!

Kedua tangan Chanyeol memegang pijakan batu, lalu kedua kakinya ikut naik pada batu pijakan yang berada sejajar dengan lututnya.

Menilik keberadaan sepasang sarung tangan tebal melapisi telapak tangannya yang lecet dan sakit, helm super kuat sebagai pelindung tulang tengkoraknya serta tali pengaman yang mengikat tubuhnya, secara logika bisa dipastikan Chanyeol akan mampu naik – turun dengan selamat.

Namun jika takdir berisi kematian sudah menantinya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain ikut bersama kematian itu.

Sehun tersenyum miring, iris birunya bersinar pudar. Memejamkan mata, hati kejinya yang terbuat dari api neraka dan tanah bumi mulai memanjatkan kata-kata ajaib yang bahkan mampu meruntuhkan kokohnya Menara Babilonia.

"_Park Chanyeol, kepercayaan dirimu sudah hilang. Kau akan takut pada ketinggian yang membuat dadamu sesak, merasa benci dengan kesakitan yang membuat tanganmu berkedut ngilu, serta lelah berkat gaya gravitasi yang menyebabkan tubuhmu terasa sangat berat. Sebentar lagi, kau akan, jatuh..."_

.

.

.

Chanyeol gemetar. Anggota geraknya mendadak berdenyut tiada henti seperti pengidap _Parkinson_. Mungkin ini disebabkan oleh semakin tinggi pencapaiannya dalam memanjat tembok berbatu ini. Dua belas meter sudah dia lalui, dan itu bukanlah angka yang sedikit bagi pemanjat amatiran seperti dirinya.

Angka itu, cukup untuk menghilangkan kepercayaan diri Chanyeol dan membangkitkan rasa takutnya pada ketinggian.

Astaga, sungguh Chanyeol mendadak takut pada ketinggian sekarang!

Ketakutan yang bercampur dengan rasa gugup menghasilkan getaran luar biasa bagi seluruh tubuh Chanyeol, sehingga pemuda ini tidak berani bergerak naik lagi sedikitpun. Dia takut jatuh, itu saja. Namun, tubuhnya yang mendadak terasa ratusan kali lebih berat membuatnya merasa bisa jatuh kapan saja meski tidak berkeinginan. Telinganya berubah tuli, tidak mampu mendengar dengan jelas semua sorak sorai yang ditujukan untuknya. Bibirnya seakan dijahit oleh benang kawat yang membuatnya bisu seketika. Dan pandangan matanya, semakin buram.

Keinginan untuk bertahan yang dimiliki pun Chanyeol sirna. Ketakutan dan kegugupannya sampai pada titik puncak yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar lebih hebat lagi. Tangannya yang terlalu sakit tiba-tiba menolak untuk digunakan dan malah membuat pegangannya atas pijakan batu terlepas. Tubuh Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah ditarik-tarik oleh sang Gravitasi agar kembali ke bawah akhirnya menurut –_lebih tepatnya, jatuh ke bawah dengan sekeras-kerasnya._

Tepat sebelum tubuhnya kembali bertemu daratan, helm yang Chanyeol pakai mendadak terlepas. Akibat hilangnya si pelindung kepala itu, kepala Chanyeol langsung menghantam tanah, terguncang, hingga isi kepalanya nyaris terkoyak keluar dari tempurung tengkoraknya. Sementara tali-tali konyol yang sedari tadi membelit tubuhnya seperti ular, sama sekali tidak berguna dalam melindungi tubuh Chanyeol –_dari kutukan kematian Sehun._

Chanyeol tercekat, dadanya terlalu sesak untuk digunakan bernapas. Kesadarannya pun menurun, bersama dengan jiwanya yang mulai sekarat.

.

.

.

"Chanyeollie!" Luhan segera berlari dan menghambur ke arah tubuh kekasihnya yang baru saja terhempas dengan keji di atas kerasnya tanah lapangan.

Darah mengalir dari semua lubang yang ada di wajah Chanyeol, sampai-sampai pemuda itu bermandikan darah dengan mengenaskan. Kedua mata bulat yang biasanya berbinar riang milik Chanyeol menutup rapat dan denyut nadinya semakin samar saat dirasa menggunakan kulit.

"Demi Tuhan, Channie, bertahanlah!" Menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang bergetar lirih, Luhan tak kuasa menahan tangis. Persetan dengan usianya yang sudah banyak dan ramainya orang-orang yang mengelilingi dirinya, dia tak perduli.

Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah, bagaimana caranya agar Chanyeol bisa diselamatkan.

"Seseorang, tolong Channie! Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" Luhan menatap semua siswa dan guru yang ada di sekitarnya dengan memelas, berusaha mendapatkan simpati yang banyak demi pertolongan bagi nyawa kekasihnya yang sudah sampai di ujung tanduk.

Ini terjadi _lagi_.

Luhan benar-benar tak habis pikir, bingung, sedih, sekaligus takut dibuatnya.

Kekasih Luhan, selalu saja mendapatkan musibah di minggu ke enam hubungan cinta mereka. Dan buntut dari musibah itu adalah satu kata penuh makna duka cita yang mengubur Luhan dalam perasaan bersalah sedalam-dalamnya.

_Kematian_.

Sejak berusia dua belas tahun, Luhan sudah menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenis dalam ikatan sederhana nan murni bernama pacaran. Namun, setelah enam minggu berlalu, selalu saja Luhan harus putus dengan pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya.

Karena pemuda itu, pasti akan meninggal setelah menjadi kekasih Luhan selama enam minggu. Entah apa sebabnya –_Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu karena terlalu ketakutan untuk menyelidiki._

Haruskah hari ini menjadi giliran kematian bagi Chanyeol? Tidak, Luhan tidak rela! Pemuda itu sudah begitu baik dan mencintainya dengan tulus, bagaimana bisa Luhan harus kehilangan seseorang yang menyamai perwujudan fana malaikat seperti dia?!

Park Chanyeol adalah pemuda terbaik yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya, dan Luhan tidak akan bersedia untuk berpisah dari Chanyeol, apapun yang terjadi.

"Ku mohon bertahanlah, Channie..."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah berlebihan."

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Gadis bertubuh sintal yang disebut namanya itu keluar dari gerombolan siswa yang masih tercenung memandangi Chanyeol dan segera memasang tempat di sisi Luhan. Jari telunjuknya bergerak menuju sisi leher Chanyeol, menekannya selama beberapa detik, kemudian menjauhkannya lagi dan menatap Luhan dengan datar.

"Dia, sudah pergi –"

Tangis Luhan pecah seakan ribuan silet tajam baru saja menyayat hatinya, hingga matanya tak sanggup melihat seringai keji yang diukir oleh bibir mungil gadis cantik di sampingnya.

" –_dan menjadi milikku, selamanya..."_

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

Maaf ya ini dikit banget, gue lagi ujian soalnya hehe.

Isi reviewnya bikin galau huhu, enaknya Hun ama Han apa Hun menjaga kehidupan Mami Tao? _(nanya pada batu yang bergoyang)_

Bantu vote juga yaa, caranya gampang, yakni melalui kotak review di bawah ini.

Jangan pernah bosen ato sebel menunggu gue update yaa! Sebagai seorang cewek yang moody, update lama adalah hal yang wajar. Harap maklum!

Makasih udah baca!

Acetaminophen Kwon

12 Mar. 15


End file.
